User blog:ElekingGudon/King Kong in the Kaijuverse
Hello once again. In the recent chapter of Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland, we see mention of info regarding the Kaiju Universe that peeked the interest and exactment of many readers of the story, including myself...The existence of King Kong in the Kaijuverse and having though Godzilla in the past. I think that before a page is created for Kong, it would be best to brainstorm some ideas for how Kong would be like in the Kaijuverse. I've been looking at some ideas on the fanfiction site suggested by readers in the review section. I'll draw ideas from not only Kong's appearance in the Godzilla franchise but also maybe some of his law from his own series. Lets begin shall we. Origins In terms of where King Kong could have come from, I think that instead of having him on the Islands used in the Toho Films like Mondo Island and Pharoh Island he could be on the classic Skull Island, especially given how Skull Island is now incorporated in the Godzilla series with the Monsterverse. Skull Island itself could be an Island in the South Pacific could be an island we're prehistoric life was lasted an managed to survive into the modern age. The island was hidden and isolated from the rest of world due to large storms that surround the island like in Kong: Skull Island (2017). Like Godzilla and many other Kaiju, Kong would the last of his kind. His species could be a species of Giant Ape that might have been descended from the Gigantopithicus or another type of prehistoric[primate which evolved to grow to Kaiju sizes proportions to combat against the large predators of Skull Island. After the death of his parents, Kong could have possibly been worshipped as a god by the human inhabitants of Skull Island as he did protect him from the predators of Skull Island, the humans possibly being his only form of company on the island. Kong's date of birth could be March 7, 1933 (a references to the original 1933 King Kong film). Powers In most incarnations, Kong battles with brute strength and also with the use of tools from his environment, similar to the fighting style of Gaira and Sanda, but Kong could have an ability that would make him more of a threat: His electrical conduction (an ability which he had used to battle Godzilla in 1962's King Kong VS Godzilla). Because Skull Island is surrounded by Thunder Clouds, Kong could have ducted lighting from storms through his body and incorporated it into his fighting style. The Battle with Godzilla So according to information from Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland we're we witness Godzilla looking back at his past experience whilst comforting Master Hades and his demons, Godzilla and Kong had fought in a battle in which Godzilla actually lost, Kong the first creature to best Godzilla in battle. But how did this battle happen? We know based on the story that this battle took place at some point Ghana incident in July, 1975. An idea for the date of this battle could be December 17, 1976 (a refence to the 1967 remake of the original King Kong). Where would battle take place? Let assume that currently at this point in the story in the Kaijuverse, King Kong is a Kaiju who hasn't been discovered yet by the rest of the world and is currently still living isolated on Skull Island. Near to Skull Island, Godzilla is at sea and his being tracked by the A.M.F. and tries to avoid them, he sees the constant storms that surround Skull Island and he towards them. Godzilla, being a creature with insane durability, is able to get through storms unharmed whilst the A.M.F. cannot and they loose their signal on Godzilla thanks to the storm. Godzilla maybe arrives on Skull Island and decide to rest until he notices the Skull Island natives and attempts to destroy them when they attack him. However Kong arrives to confront Godzilla and the two battle. While Godzilla certainly proves challenging for given how powerful Godzilla is an idea that could possible tip the balance in Kong's favour is possibly the environment. Skull Island is new territory for Godzilla and is very unfamiliar with it, especially as he has only just arrived there. Kong however grew up on the island and would likely know like the back of his hand. Kong could probably use knowledge of the environment to out smart Godzilla and giving Kong the underhand in the battle until he manages to defeat Godzilla, causing the saurian to back down and leave Skull Island. Category:Blog posts